the_crafting_dead_roleplay_by_sgcbarbierianfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan (SGC Series)
"I'm Jordan... I live near the docks... I-I don't wanna talk about it... I'm '''alone'."'' -Jordan, introducing himself to Nick and Ghetto 'Jordan '''was a recurring character in seasons 1 - 3 of SGCBarbierian's ''The Crafting Dead roleplay. He was a young kid who resided in Seaport, in a small boathouse by the shipyard, which was in terrible shape. Jordan stumbled upon Nick and Ghetto's fort, and they took him in as a member of their group. Overview Jordan was a twelve year old kid who lived in Seaport during the time of the apocalypse. His family presumably died, and he was left alone at a run-down boathouse. Personality "Yeah, I mean, I knew him for a while, but... he always seemed like the innocent type of kid..." -AK about Jordan Jordan was always nice and in a simple state of mind. He was innocent, obedient, and seemed to be quiet. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Jordan's life before the apocalypse, other than that he had a father, a mother, an uncle and a cousin. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 In Just a Kid, ''Jordan was roaming Nick's neighborhood, presumably in search of supplies, when he stumbled upon Nick and Ghetto's fort. While approaching it, he was attacked by a walker and yelled for help. Nick and Ghetto came to Jordan's rescue, cuffed him, and let him inside. After discussing what they should do with him, they agree that he is just a kid, and they let him take them to his home. After realizing what condition it's in, they leave and allow him to join the group. To make sure they can trust him, Nick gives Jordan his axe to protect himself. They jump on one of the boats to try and find some supplies before heading back. While on the boat, Nick runs out of ammo, and Jordan comes in and saves him, gaining both Nick and Ghetto's trust. Later, Jordan is again attacked by a walker, and gets a cut and starts bleeding. Nick gives him a bandage and the last of his food. They loot the rest of the boat and begin to leave. Ghetto jumps off the boat first and lures the walkers away so Jordan and Nick can jump off as well. Nick breaks his leg but quickly recovers using morphine. Ghetto and Nick hold off the remaining walkers, while Jordan runs for the house. Once they all get back, they call it a night, and Jordan sleeps on the couch. The next morning, the group decides they need to get farming supplies, and Jordan sparks up the idea of going to a nearby Lowe's. They make it there and gather the supplies they need, but as they're leaving, they spot AK in the parking lot. They chase him into a building, and Jordan is put on a sniper spot at a nearby bank while Ghetto and Nick go into the building. While on the sniper spot, Jordan is taken hostage by AK. This is the last appearance Jordan makes in Season 1, however, he is mentioned numerous times. After Nick and Ghetto capture AK, AK makes a deal with them, that if they repair his ship, he'll give them Jordan back. Ghetto locks AK up, but AK breaks out, takes Jordan, and leaves Seaport on his real boat. Season 2 Jordan is mentioned here and there, but it is never revealed what happened to him until ''AK's Ship. ''After Nick and Ghetto run into AK, AK reveals that Jordan and he were trying to survive together, and developed a friendship. While at Greenfield, Jordan was kidnapped by Red and his cannibals, and AK has been looking for him ever since. In ''Jordan, ''Nick and Ghetto sneak into Red's base and retrieve Jordan undetected. It is later mentioned that Jordan is resting. Season 3 When Red arrives at the group's base, he stalls while Louis (possibly) sneaks in and sets a bomb in Jordan's room while he's sleeping. The bomb then goes off, killing Jordan. Death Killed by * Louis * Red (Caused) After being retrieved from Red's base by the group, Red comes the next morning and isn't happy. He orders Louis (possibly) to plant a bomb in Jordan's room while he distracts them. Louis (possibly) does as told, and while he's sleeping, the bomb goes off, killing Jordan. Killed Victims * A few zombies Relationships Nick After Nick and Ghetto save Jordan. They grow a strong bond, and Nick is seen putting Jordan before himself, giving him the last of his bandages, food, and an axe to defend himself. When Jordan is kidnapped, Nick is determined to get him back and does anything in his power to do so and get out of Seaport. While at Greenfield, after Jordan is finally retrieved, Nick makes sure he's well rested and is genuinely upset during his funeral service. Ghetto Ghetto cared more about Jordan than any other character did. At Seaport, he always made sure to get every walker in the vicinity for Jordan, instead of his own well being. Over the course of the series, he developed a strong bond with him and mentioned him numerous times. Following Jordan's death, Ghetto was the most affected by it. When asked to say a few words during his funeral service, he just stared off into the ocean. ''"Not a big deal? Jordan's fuckin' in the ground right now, man... I think it's a pretty big deal." -Ghetto to Nick at Jordan's funeral. He generally kept things to himself, until the season finale, Going Too Far. At the end of the episode, Ghetto is seen pushing Louis off a building, in vengeance and shooting Nick in the arm for “vengeance,” after Ghetto was lied to about Nick killing Jordan. AK It has been stated by AK that he's known Jordan since before the apocalypse. After he kidnapped him and escaped Seaport, he tried to survive with Jordan, and they grew a strong bond. AK was affected by Jordan's death, but he didn't really show it. Shark TO BE EDITED Appearances Crafting Dead Reboot Season 1 * "Jordan's Beginning" Season 1 * "Just a Kid!" * "That's AK!" Season 2 * "Jordan!" (No lines) Season 3 * "Red's Here!" (Flashback) Trivia * Jordan was most likely killed off because his actor, hipo23, couldn't do the show. * He is the first member from Nick's group to die. * He is the first child character to appear and get killed off. ** This is why he was absent for virtually all of season 2, and in his only appearance, he was played by a different actor and had no lines. ** He also never appeared in his death episode, other than in a flashback. Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Category:Seaport Category:Characters